Alice and Jasper: Fun time
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Experience the fun of Alice's scheming and plotting, that involves Jasper, pleather and lots of fun. AxJ


"Come on, Jazz." I pouted.

"No, Alice. For the millionth time no!"

Jazz was being impossible about the situation as usual. All I wanted was to have a little fun. Jazz was always so stubborn; it wasn't like anyone was around to see him.

"Please Jazzy?" I whispered seductively.

I knew that was his weak point. He was in desperate need of me and I was going to give into him, but he needed to act in accordance with my demands.

"Alice!" he growled.

I sat on the bed and buried my face in the massive piles of throw pillows.

"You don't love me." I whispered.

He gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to our bed.

"Alice, you know I love you. More than anything in this world." he murmured.

"Then why won't you put it on? We'll play for a few minutes, you'll get tired of it and we'll do what we always do. No one will see, no one." I pleaded.

"Fine." he sulked.

I let out an excited squeal and darted towards my closet. I pulled out the box that was just for Jazz and I to use. No one else knew about this except for us. Well, and Edward. But we bribed him into not talking about it. Mainly involving threats that I would tell Bella all about his little secrets. She would find out soon enough, but not for the moment.

I dug out my favourite outfit for Jazz and grabbed my outfit and some supplies. I threw him his outfit and put on mine. I was so excited; I love to play games with Jazz!

I walked out into our bedroom from the bathroom. I peeked around to see that he had put it on. He looked so adorable!

The snug fit leather nurses outfit was amazing on his body. The only reason he agreed to play these games with me was because part of the deal was that I had to wear less clothes than him. Which at the moment was not much. But all the same I still wore my see-through doctor's coat.

I turned my chipper attitude to a seductive smile as I walked out. As soon as he saw me he let a wide grin replace his frustrated and embarrassed grimace.

"Excuse me nurse, have you seen my sexy husband?" I asked.

"He's been waiting here for a long time, sexy doctor."

Jazz was funny.

He pulled my small frame to his body and kissed me passionately. I could hear the leather squeak as his arousal become more evident.

"Your shift just ended. I think you should take off your lab coat now." he whispered.

He slid the light fabric from my shoulders down to my arm to the ground. I would have done the same, but he looked adorable in that nurse outfit.

He picked me up and put my back to the western wall. I wrapped my legs around his torso, teasing his manhood as I did. He had had enough of foreplay.

He took one hand from rear and gripped around the collar of the outfit.

"No! If you rip I'll buy it in a smaller size." I scolded.

He growled, then put his hand behind his back and slid the zipper down. I giggled as he went back to his other, more promiscuous, look.

He kissed me hard. Savouring my mouth against his. His tongue slid out and into my mouth with ease. He maneuvered his body out from the nurse's dress and it fell to the floor. As much as I enjoyed Jazz in that outfit, he was better with nothing on at all.

He slid me down the wall a little to place his tip against my entrance. I gasped at the sensation. He was teasing me now, but I knew he needed it as much as I did. He pushed through me, my body stiffened as I accommodated his size.

Jazz was very large, as were all of the Cullen men, and vampire populace at that. Even though I was small, we had done this enough times that he fit in with ease now.

He was gentle. Even though there was no need to be, he was chivalrous enough to take to take it slow at first. As his need become more and more and he sped up. I moaned and huffed as he went deeper, harder, and faster.

His name spilled from my lips in low soft murmurs. I couldn't help but scream as he went in deeper and harder. I could feel a dent in the wall forming from our actions. He was grunting and growling as he came to a close. I had screamed his name out more than a few times.

He squeezed my rear as he slid out and laid me on the bed. I was breathing heavily, unneeded air filling my lungs. Jazz watched my chest as it went up and down, a wide grin spread on his face.

"Don't stare. It's rude." I said.

He chuckled before speaking. "I know, I know. I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too, Jasper."


End file.
